Information is being produced in the world at a prodigious rate. For example, in the medical informatics field, the number of publications each year has more than doubled in the last decade. While such growth brings with it enormous possibilities, it is becoming increasingly difficult to stay current with advancements in a particular field. To decipher all of this information, numerous tools have been developed that help an interested party both understand the field and provide input into the field. For example, websites have been created that provide user generated, or society generated, encyclopedias. Such tools provide a starting point (and sometimes an ending point) for researching a particular area of interest. While these tools have proven very useful for synthesizing information, their features, and thus their utility, have been limited. For example, such tools typically do not inform readers where to go to find recently published articles on a topic and/or allow users to create multiple articles on the same topic.